


Invitations

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Cam alone in an old church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitations

"So I never got a wedding invitation," he says as Vala skips after Jackson. He takes another cursory glance around the temple - church, the Jackson in his head corrects; they were a Christian planet terrorized by Satan the Goa'uld - and then drops into a stone pew. "Oh, Jesus, these need cushions."

Sam smiles and sits more gently beside him. "I never had a wedding."

He nods and slides his hand onto hers, loosening it from its grasp on her gun. "Well, me neither, but that didn't stop me from sending you an invitation."

"Cam--" She shakes her head and laughs. "Cameron Mitchell."

He shifts his grasp on her hand and shakes it. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am."

Sam pulls free and smacks him on the arm. "You wouldn't have come."

"I'm not against you getting married. I've never been against you getting married or dating or anything." He sighs and reclaims her hand, squeezes. "I would have come."

She's quiet for a while as the echoes of Vala teasing Daniel resonate throughout the church. "I don't know if I will, the day you send me a real invitation."

Cam rubs his thumb against the back of her hand. "I know."

"Whyever you're thinking, it's not that."

"I know it's not because you love me in some mysterious way. And I know it's not because there's a chance it'll be another man. So all that's left...."

She leans her head on his shoulder. "Let's not, Cam."

He drops his head on top of hers. "You know, it sucked being an only child. We didn't even have a dog when I was really little. Nobody to feed my lima beans to at dinner."

She laughs quietly and squeezes his fingers. "Yeah?"


End file.
